1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination hat rack structure, and more particularly to a combination hat rack structure which may provide a plane display effect, may be suspended on the wall, and may be disposed in an inclined manner, thereby enhancing the versatility of the combination hat rack structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hat may be placed in a place or site for exhibition, such as in a shopping mall, a department store or the like. Usually, the hat may be placed on an exhibition table, may be suspended on the wall, and may be suspended on a plastic model, thereby providing an exhibition effect. However, when the hat is placed on the exhibition table or suspended on the wall, the hat easily contracts inward due to its soft feature, thereby decreasing its aesthetic quality. On the other hand, when the hat is suspended on the plastic model, the plastic model occupies a large space, thereby causing inconvenience in storage.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a combination hat rack structure including a domed housing, a support seat, and a frame, wherein the combination hat rack structure may provide a plane display effect, may be suspended on the wall, and may be disposed in an inclined manner, thereby enhancing the versatility of the combination hat rack structure
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a combination hat rack structure, wherein the domed housing may be used individually.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a combination hat rack structure, wherein the domed housing may be mounted on the support bar of the support seat, whereby the height of the domed housing may be increased, thereby enhancing the spatial variation of the domed housing, and increasing the display effect of the domed housing.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a combination hat rack structure, wherein the support bar may be disposed in an inclined manner, so that the domed housing may also be disposed in an inclined manner, thereby enhancing the outer appearance of the domed housing.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a combination hat rack structure, wherein the frame may be mounted on the domed housing, so that the non-domed hat may be mounted on the frame. Thus, the edges of the non-domed hat may be stretched by the edges of the frame, thereby enhancing the outer appearance of the non-domed hat.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a combination hat rack structure, wherein the domed housing is formed with multiple through holes for providing a ventilating effect.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a combination hat rack structure which has a small volume, so that the space occupied by the combination hat rack structure may be greatly reduced, thereby facilitating storage of the combination hat rack structure.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a combination hat rack structure, comprising a domed housing for mounting a hat, the domed housing formed with multiple through holes for providing a ventilating effect, and the domed housing having a periphery formed with a hanging hole for hanging the domed housing on a wall.